MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Cyrax
Kostume 1: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat II * Kostume 2: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * Unlockable Kostume 1: Klassic Cyrax * Unlockable Kostume 2: His alternate costume from Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance, only more detailed and includes dreadlocks just like his human self * Unlockable Kostume 3: Mortal Kombat: Cyrax * Unlockable Kostume 4: Mortal Kombat: Cyrax - Alternate Costume * Kosplay 1: Basilio from Fire Emblem: Awakening * Kosplay 2: Pac-Man * Horror Skin: Predator Bio Cyrax, unit codename LK-4D4, is a member of the Lin Kuei clan of assassins. He, along with Sektor, Smoke, and Sub-Zero, were chosen to be cyberneticized by the Cyber Initiative. Despite keeping his loyalty to the Grandmaster, Cyrax protested and didn't want to partake in becoming a cyborg, since it would mean losing his free will. Unfortunately, he was captured and turned into a cyborg straight on. He and Sektor were assigned to track down both Sub-Zero and Smoke for refusing to participate in the Grandmaster's decision, but only Sub-Zero was able to escape this fate, while Smoke ended up being captured and become a cyborg. Cyrax was programmed with a new task which was to assassinate Shao Kahn. But it was too late as the emperor was finally defeated and Cyrax searched everywhere around a desert looking for the now-beaten emperor but with no result and ended up malfunctioning in the sand. Jackson Briggs and Sonya Blade of Special Forces managed to help Cyrax regain his humanity and soul. Grateful for their help, he joined Outerworld Investigation Agency as a scout in the realm of Outworld. Gameplay Character Trait Bombed Up: W.I.P. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves *'Energy Net:' Cyrax fires a green energy net from his chest which ensnares the opponent temporarily. In MK 2012, his human form launches it from his hand rather than his chest. The move is also called Net. **The enhanced version is called Electro Net and will drain the opponent's Super Meter as long as they are ensnared. *'Reverse Kick': Cyrax performs a reverse kick to the opponent, sending them on the other side. **The enhanced version is called Donkey Kick and lets Cyrax slide in with a second kick before kicking them into the air. *'Air Throw:' Cyrax can throw the opponent when they is in the air. In MK Gold, Cyrax can perform this move even if his opponent is not in the air. In MK 2012, this is called Anti-Air. **The enhanced version is called Power Anti-Air 'and allows Cyrax to grab the opponent from a farther distance. *'Detonator: Cyrax drops a bomb from his chest compartment in-front of him, which explodes after a couple of seconds. He can shoot the bomb either far or near. In MK 2012, his human form takes it from his belt and throws it. It is also known simply as Bomb in MK 2012 and MKO. **The enhanced version is called Sticky Bomb, in which Cyrax throws a bomb with three spears and a slight rocket propulsion, that pierces the opponent and then explodes. **In MKO when on a LK-4D4 variation, they now explode on contact. They can also be done in the air as well. Using the enhanced version makes Cyrax to throw a second bomb at the opponent. Cybernetics Gains new normals based on his sawblade and adds a Buzzsaw special. Cyrax has gears throught his arms which now spins quickly and are lighting up. * Buzzsaw: Cyrax opens his chest compartment and a giant sawblade emerges. In MK 2012, his human form takes it out from his armbands. (MK 2012, MKO - Cybernetics Variation) **The enhanced version is called Saw Blade '''and allows Cyrax to detach the saw and use it as a projectile which deals more damage and hits multiple times. Hacking Gains '''Teleport and Disable attacks. Cyrax has his wrist panel lighted up. * Teleport: Cyrax vanishes and reappears behind the opponent. In MKO, Cyrax can now teleport either behind or in-front of the opponent. In MK 2012, his human form replaces it with a smoke bomb teleport. (MK 2012, MKO - Hacking Variation) **The enhanced version is called Blastport. Cyrax causes an explosion when teleporting, which can hit the opponent. * Disable: Cyrax fires a beam at the opponent. It does no damage but if hit, their specials are only used through meter usage with a X-Ray Move being completely disabled. Lasts 10 seconds. LK-4D4 Gains Energy Absorb and changes his Bomb attack. Cyrax's chest case is now glowing in a bright green aura. * Energy Absorb: Cyrax can absorb incoming projectile and restore his health. He can absorb multiple projectiles by holding the button. (MKO - LK-4D4 Variation) X-Ray Move * Silence: Cyrax fires a sudden flare, blinding the opponent who staggers away from him. He then jumps at them, grabbing the opponent's head and drives it into his knee, making them fall on their back. He then teleports and drives his knees into knees, breaking it's bones. Finally he slams both fists into their ribs, breaking them. Super Move * Chainsaw n' Bomb: W.I.P. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Cyrax's Bob-omb: Cyrax opens his chest and out pops what looks like his bomb with plastic duck feet and googly eyes. Cyrax's Bomb becomes sentient and walks towards his opponent. As the bomb gets close to the opponent, the opponent curiously picks it up before it immediately explodes, causing the opponent's torso to explode into bloody chunks. * Cyber Grid: Cyrax activates buttons on his forearm and his chest automatically opens. A projector forms a big square shape containing cyberspace gridlines. The gridded square pushes itself through Cyrax's opponent, slicing him/her into square-shaped cuts that tumble down from each other. * Burst Net: Cyrax inserts digital codes into his arm panel and fires a net towards the opponent, with a secret bomb wrapped on it (which is revealed to the player via slow motion). The opponent gets caught in it and, after a few seconds, explodes into a mess of blood and gore. X-Ality * Buzz Killington: Cyrax turns his right hand into a buzzsaw and jams the buzzsaw hand into his opponent's chest, splitting the opponent's ribcage and cutting a bloody gash onto the heart and lungs. He then takes out his buzzsaw hand and as the opponent kneels in pain, he aims it into his/her head, damaging the brain as the blade spins. Afterwards, he takes his hand out and knee jabs the opponent in the face, fracturing the skull. Brutalities * Nothing But Net: Cyrax fires a green energy net that will squeeze the opponent, spilling blood out of their body and crushing their bones and flesh, leaving a small pile of remains. * Pop-Off: While using Donkey Kick, Cyrax suddenly kicks the opponent's head clean off into the air with a blood trial behind it. * Divided and Conquered: Cyrax detaches a buzzsaw and throws it at the opponent, cutting through them to split in half. (Cybernetics Variation) * Hazardous Area: Cyrax pops up the opponent and teleports with them. When he comes back, he crushes the opponent's body in process and stands towards the screen as their corpse spills out blood. (Hacking Variation) * Fireworks: Cyrax starts to throw multiple bombs at the opponent after a second bomb hits, making them explode enough to destroy the opponent's entire body. (LK-4D4 Variation) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Self-Destruction: Cyrax uses his arm console to activate a timed self-destruct mechanism and explodes. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross Criticalities * Robotic Victory: W.I.P. (with Sektor) Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Cyrax teleports onto the battlefield and says, “Safeties disabled. Combat mode engaged.” Victory Pose Cyrax releases a bomb as he teleports off of the battlefield, which explodes right in front of the camera, cracking the lens. Rival '''Name: '''Shulk Shulk is a Homs, whereas Cyrax is a cyborg. Category:MK Vs Nintendo